Unexpected Visitor
by Kristen3
Summary: When Daphne has an argument with Martin and Sherry, she seeks comfort from a certain psychiatrist. But what she finds when she gets there isn't quite what she expected. Loosely based on "Daphne Hates Sherry."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Usual disclaimer, blah blah. Thanks to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for helping me w/ drafts, and to Andrea (iloveromance) for encouraging me to use this idea and get it posted! :) The first couple chapters will be short, but there's more coming, I promise!

* * *

><p>Daphne returned from her morning of errands to find Mr. Crane and his girlfriend, Sherry seated at the kitchen table. Sherry was sitting on Mr. Crane's lap. Daphne would've expected something like that to bother his bad hip, but Mr. Crane didn't seem to mind at all. Then Daphne noticed the bottle of wine on the table in front of them. "What are you two doing with Dr. Crane's wine?" she asked.<p>

Sherry shrugged. "Aw, honey, Frasier's got so much of this stuff, he won't mind if Marty and I have a glass or two."

Martin nodded. "Yeah, Shery said she wanted something besides beer for a change. I never could understand what Frase saw in this stuff, but I've got to admit it isn't half bad." He picked up his glass and took a drink.

"Well, you two had better put that bottle away before Dr. Crane gets home. He'll have a fit!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Loosen up," Sherry said. "Marty and I are adults, and what we do has nothing to do with you."

"It does if you're going to ruin Mr. Crane's health!" Daphne countered. "I don't think that wine's good for him!"

"Marty's a grown man, don't you think he can decide for himself what's good for him?" Sherry responded, clearly getting annoyed by Daphne's interference.

"No!" Daphne exclaimed immediately. "If I left it up to him, he'd sit in that chair of his all day eating junk food and watching bloody sports!"

"You're not his mother," Sherry said. "Can't you ever take a day off?"

"I happen to take my job very seriously," Daphne replied, hurt by Sherry's insults.

"A bit _too_ seriously, if you ask me," Sherry said with a laugh. "Can't you find anything better to do than ruin our fun?"

Daphne was speechless. It seemed as if Sherry deliberately intented to hurt her. She looked at Martin, certain he could tell how upset she was. Surely he would let Sherry know she'd gone too far. When both he and Sherry continued to stare at her in silence, Daphne decided she'd had enough. Why should she stay here when she clearly wasn't wanted? Blinking back angry tears, Daphne turned and walked back out the front door, slamming it loudly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne quickly made her way down to the parking garage of Elliot Bay Towers and climbed into her car. With no real plan for where to go, she simply began driving aimlessly. The entire time, Sherry's hurtful words replayed themselves over and over in her mind. It wasn't so much the insults that hurt, but the fact that Mr. Crane had done nothing to defend her. In the four years she'd been working for the Cranes, Mr. Crane had almost become like a father to her. Sure, they bickered every once in a while, but deep down, they both cared about one another. Or so Daphne had always thought. The fact that Mr. Crane's mind could so easily be swayed by Sherry's opinions infuriated Daphne. After all, Sherry and Mr. Crane had only been seeing each other for a few months. Meanwhile, Daphne had taken care of Mr. Crane for years now. Surely he should've realized Sherry had no right to speak to her that way.

Soon Daphne grew tired of reliving the conversation over and over again in her head. She desperately wanted to talk to someone. Someone she could trust, who would understand the way she felt. She thought of her girlfriends. Daphne had vented about the frustrations of working for the Cranes over many a cup of Nervosa coffee. Time after time, they said they had no idea how she could ever put up with such a stubborn patient. But that was only part of the story. None of her friends knew how Daphne could tell that, even when he and his sons disagreed, Mr. Crane was still very proud of both of them. And she had always felt as if Mr. Crane, being a retired cop, would protect her as if she were his own daughter. Not that he would ever admit such a thing out loud, of course. But Daphne was very good at reading people. None of Daphne's girlfriends knew Mr. Crane well enough to understand these things. But there was one person who just might. Should she really impose on him at a time like this? He was already in the middle of a very painful divorce. And he spent eight hours every day listening to people's problems at work. He certainly didn't need Daphne's problems dumped on him, too. But, no matter how hard Daphne tried, she couldn't come up with any other option. Finally she stopped wandering through downtown Seattle. She knew exactly where she was headed. Soon, she pulled into the parking lot of an elegant apartment building not far from Elliot Bay. She walked up to the large doors and opened them. Just seeing the words on the door made her feel better. In huge letters, they proudly displayed the name of this building: The Montana.


	3. Chapter 3

As she rode up in the elevator, Daphne thought about what a good friend Dr. Crane had always been. She remembered meeting him one night when he came over to have dinner with his brother and father. She had immediately assumed he would be just as fussy and uptight as the other Dr. Crane. But as time went on, she began to see that the two brothers were not as alike as she'd thought. This Dr. Crane was always much more patient and understanding with her. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she didn't technically work for him. Whatever it was, Daphne loved the way he always made her feel like she had his full attention. Many times when she told the older Dr. Crane or his father about her family, or her latest romantic heartbreak, she could tell they were barely listening. But whenever she confided in the younger Dr. Crane, he never interrupted her, or tried to change the subject. He simply listened, and then offered a reassuring word to make her feel better. She hoped this time would be no exception.

Soon the elevator reached Dr. Crane's floor. She got out and walked straight to his door to ring the bell. The door was answered almost immediately by Dr. Crane. "Daphne!"

"Hello, Dr. Crane," Daphne said, trying to muster a cheerful smile. "I hope I'm not bothering you." Just then, she managed to see over his shoulder to the couch. There sat a woman, impeccably dressed. She had a glass of champagne in her hand. Daphne blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company. I'll just go then." She began to turn around.

"Wait!" Niles reached out to gently touch her forearm. She turned back and looked at him. Niles felt his heart suddenly begin to race uncontrollably. He tried to speak, but his throat was dry. He had no idea what he could say anyway. He just knew he didn't want Daphne to misinterpret the situation.

"I can see you're on a date," Daphne said. "I'll just be going. Sorry to have bothered you." With an apologetic smile, she once again started to leave.

Niles was torn. Normally, the idea of Daphne showing up at his apartment unexpectedly would be a dream come true. Literally. But right now, it just created an incredibly awkward situation. He turned back to his guest, Elaine. "I'll be right back. Just give me a minute."

Elaine merely shrugged. Niles took that as acknowledgement. He closed the door, so he could speak to Daphne privately. "I know what it looks like, but it's not what you think."

"I came here because I wanted to talk to someone...but I never even thought that you might have other plans. I'm rather embarrassed. I was too busy thinking about me own problems, and now I've probably ruined your date." Right now, Daphne wanted nothing more than for the ground beneath her to open up so that she could just disappear. How could she have been so stupid?

Niles took her hand and gently walked her over to a nearby bench. He looked into her eyes and immediately knew she was upset. "What's wrong?" He looked around, hoping to find something Daphne could use to dry the tears that he could tell were about to fall from her brown eyes.

Daphne sniffled, trying desperately to collect herself. Unfortunately it wasn't quite enough. She was afraid to speak, for fear that she would break down completely. How would that look, her falling apart here in the hallway of Dr. Crane's beautiful apartment building?

Niles reached over and gently took her hand. "Forget about what you saw in there. It's nothing important, I promise. Something's obviously upsetting you. I'd love to help you if I can. But you need to let me know what's going on." Niles felt his heart break, knowing that the woman he loved was hurting like this.

Daphne squeezed his hand. "OK." She took a few deep breaths and somehow managed to calm herself a bit. "I was running a few errands this morning, and when I came home, I saw your father and Sherry sitting at the table. They were drinking a bottle of your brother's wine. I told them they had no business touching that stuff without Dr. Crane's permission. You know how he is about his wines!"

Niles smiled. "Yes, I know. Go on." He knew there had to be more to the story than this. He held his breath, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, Sherry tried to tell me it was no big deal, that your brother's got so much wine he wouldn't even notice if they took some. I know that's not true! Your brother would've been furious if he'd been there! And when I told Sherry the wine wasn't good for your father, she told me to butt out! I was just trying to do me job, Dr. Crane."

"I know, Daphne," Niles said soothingly. "And you're very good at it."

Daphne blushed at his compliment. "Thank you. Well, Sherry didn't seem to agree with you. She kept right on insulting me!"

"What did Dad do?" Niles asked.

"He just sat there, staring at me. Didn't even say a word to defend me. Oh, Dr. Crane, that was the worst part! I didn't mind what Sherry was saying. Me brothers have called me worse things than that, believe me! But I thought surely your father would see how upset I was. Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore, so I left."

"I am appalled. I can't believe Dad would just stand by while you were treated so rudely! No wonder you're so upset."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I guess I'm pretty overwhelmed by this whole thing."

"Well, why don't we go back inside, and I can make you some tea to help you calm down?" Niles suggested.

"That's very sweet of you to offer. But I thought you already had plans for this evening." When Niles looked confused, she added, "With that woman I just saw in your apartment."

"Oh, that," Niles said, now remembering. "She's just a friend of Maris' who dropped by unannounced. She's been telling me, in detail, all about the different men Maris has been seeing. It's Maris' way of reminding me that she's moved on."

"Oh, Dr. Crane. What an awful thing to do to someone." She squeezed his hand.

Niles shrugged. "It's no big deal. I'll just go back and tell her something's come up, and then I can make you that cup of tea I promised you. All right?"

Daphne smiled for the first time since she'd left home. "I'd like that. You're very thoughtful, Dr. Crane."

Niles blushed slightly. "Well, I almost feel like I owe you one for rescuing me from her."

They both rose from the bench. Niles once again took hold of Daphne's hand and walked her back to his door. Just before he opened it, Daphne leaned over and quickly kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Niles felt his heart skip a beat. "What for?" he asked, trying to ignore the way his head was suddenly spinning.

Daphne smiled. "For being such a good friend."

Niles felt himself blush. "Don't mention it, Daphne."


	4. Chapter 4

When Niles opened the door, he found Elaine still sitting in the same position she'd been in when he left. She looked up when he returned.

"I'm terribly sorry for the interruption," Niles explained. "But you see, Daphne is my father's healthcare worker. She's had a rather difficult day. I'm sure you won't mind if we continue our chat another time." Even though he had no interest in ever seeing Elaine again, she _was _a neighbor, so he did his best to remain polite.

"Oh...all right," Elaine replied, slightly bewlidered. She rose and began to walk towards the front door. "I'll be sure to tell Maris that I finally had a chance to talk to you."

Niles wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that the report Elaine gave Maris would not be favorable. But he no longer cared what Maris thought of him or his life. "When you see her, will you give Maris a message for me?"

"All right, Dr. Crane. What would you like me to tell her?"

"Please tell her that I wish her well, and that I'm glad to hear she has moved on with her life. I've moved on with mine as well. And the sooner she stops trying to punish me for what went wrong in our marriage, the happier we'll both be," Niles said. He could see by her expression that Elaine hadn't been expecting him to say that.

Elaine barely managed to regain her composure. "All right, I'll let her know." With that, she walked out the door.

Niles turned to Daphne and saw that she was smiling from ear to ear. "I'm so proud of you, Dr. Crane!" She came over to Niles and hugged him.

It took Niles' brain a moment to register that Daphne was in his arms. But when he'd recovered from the shock, he managed to speak. "Thank you, Daphne. But what for?"

"For standing up to that awful woman. I think it's just horrible the way Mrs. Crane's been treating you ever since you split up!"

Niles felt a rush of love for her. Even when she'd obviously had such a painful experience herself, she was still concerned about the feelings of others. "It's very sweet of you to say that, Daphne. But Maris and I are over with." There was a slight pause. Suddenly, Niles remembered he'd offered Daphne tea. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll just go in the kitchen and get the tea ready."

"All right," Daphne said, sitting down on the couch.

Niles went into the kitchen, returning as quickly as possible with the teapot and two cups. He could hardly believe he was here with her, alone. It seemed almost too good to be true.

"Thank you," Daphne said as he set the tray down and handed her a cup. "You're very sweet to do all of this for me, Dr. Crane. But I'm feeling much better now."

"I'm glad, Daphne. I can't tell you how sorry I am for the way Dad and Sherry treated you," Niles replied.

"It wasn't your fault, Dr. Crane. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Niles was encouraged by her smile. "What would you say if I told you that I really believe that I have moved on from Maris?" He felt his heart race as soon as he said the words. This was as close as he'd ever come to confessing his feelings to Daphne.

"Well, that's wonderful!" Daphne exclaimed. "I'm very happy for you."

Niles grinned, feeling a sense of hope that he hadn't known for quite a while. "Thank you. I'm actually interested in someone else now." He could barely make eye contact. His nerves were out of control.

"Oh, Dr. Crane! Who is this lucky woman who's caught your eye?" She knew it was a very personal question, and she probably had to right to ask, but she couldn't resist the temptation to find out.

Now Niles' heart was beating even faster than ever. This was it. The moment he'd been waiting for since he first laid eyes on Daphne. Before he could have a second thought, he looked into her eyes and said, "It's you."

Daphne stared at him in surprise. "Me?" she asked. She wondered if this was his idea of a joke. It had to be. Didn't it?

"Yes, Daphne. You. I don't think I would've ever found the courage to finally leave Maris if I hadn't believed there was a possibility I could be happy again." Niles found himself feeling strangely relieved. After so many years of being terrified to show his feelings, he realized he did not regret speaking up in the slightest. It was as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Daphne's head spun as she slowly took in the fact that he was completely serious. "I don't know what to say. I never expected this, not even in me wildest dreams. But of course I think you deserve to be happy, especially after what you've been through with Mrs. Crane."

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Daphne actually considering what he'd said? "Daphne, I don't just want to be happy. I want to be happy with you." He reached over and took hold of Daphne's hand. He gasped as she gently curled her fingers around his and held on. He took it as a sign. Slowly, he leaned forward until their lips were almost touching. At the very last second, he saw her move toward him. When they met, it was a feeling unlike anything Niles could've imagined. The kiss did not last more than a few moments, but both were left feeling breathless.

When their mouths separated, Daphne was the first to speak. "I think we should go back to your brother's now." She paused, still reeling from what she had just done.

Niles blushed, ashamed that he'd been so forward with his feelings. "Oh, well, all right, if that's what you want to do. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Daphne." He looked at the ground, like a child caught breaking the rules.

Daphne gently lifted his chin up. "I meant, I think we need to tell your father and your brother about this."

Niles grinned, now giddy with the realization of what she'd said. "Oh! Then what are we waiting for?"


	5. Chapter 5

Minutes later, Niles and Daphne arrived back at Elliot Bay towers. Before getting out of Daphne's car, the two turned to one another, both unable to stop smiling.

Niles reached over and touched Daphne's cheek, unable to believe what he was doing. "Do you know how long I've dreamed of kissing you?"

In response, Daphne leaned over and kissed him again, quickly on the lips. "I'll admit that when I came to your apartment today, I had no idea I'd end up kissing you and finding out that you've been in love with me all this time. It's quite a lot to take in so suddenly."

Niles withdrew his hand from its place on her cheek. "If-if this is too much for you, I totally understand. I would never want you to be uncomfortable, Daphne."

Daphne smiled once more. How lucky was she? Here was this wonderful, sweet man who loved her enough to respect her feelings. "I'm not uncomfortable. I just can't believe this is actually happening."

"Then that makes two of us," Niles replied. "These few moments with you have been wonderful, more than a dream come true."

For a moment, the two were silent. They could do nothing more than gaze at one another in amazement. Gradually, they rememebered what they had come here for. Neither of them wanted to face Martin and Sherry. But they knew they had no other choice. They got out of the car and walked into Frasier's building hand in hand. Whatever they were about to face in apartment 1901, they would face it together. Both would have been afraid to do this alone, but their newfound love gave them a strength they never knew they had.

When they reached the 19th floor, they stepped off the elevator and walked across to Frasier's door. They looked into one another's eyes, then kissed quickly once. "I love you," Niles whispered.

"I love you, too," Daphne said, feeling herself getting lost in Niles' eyes. She was barely able to turn her attention away to open the door.

When she did, she saw that Martin and Sherry were both still there. Martin immediately rose from his seat and walked over to her as quickly as his hip would allow. "Thank God you came back! When you ran out of here, I was so worried!"

"You were?" Daphne asked in disbelief.

"Of course we were!" Martin said. "Right, Sherry?"

Sherry scoffed. "I still don't know why you left anyway. Honey, if you can't take a little honest criticism -"

Suddenly, Niles spoke up. "You have no right to criticize Daphne. She was only trying to do her _job_, which is to look after Dad's health."

"But does her job have to interfere with Marty having fun?" Sherry asked.

"Sherry, I think Niles is right," Martin said. "Daphne's a member of this family, and I care about her an awful lot. I don't know what posessed me to let you say those things to her earlier. I guess I was just in shock." He turned to Daphne and took her hand. "Can you forgive me?"

Daphne knew how hard this was for him, admitting that he was wrong. With tears in her eyes, she threw her arms around him. "Of course I will, old man."

Sherry watched the two hug. "I care about your health, too, Marty. I just think maybe you've earned the right to have a little fun once in a while."

Martin pulled out of Daphne's embrace and turned around to Sherry. "I like you a lot. It's nice to have somebody to go out with for a beer, or maybe watch a football game down at McGinty's. But I've also got a family, and if you can't understand that, then maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore."

Sherry stood there for a moment, speechless. She quickly realized no one in the room really wanted her here. Realizing there was nothing she could say to change the situation, she simply let out a defeated sigh and walked across the room. "I guess I'll see you around, Marty." With that, she walked out of Frasier's apartment.

"Thank you for standing up for me, Mr. Crane," Daphne said. She hugged him quickly one more time.

"Anytime, Daph. I guess...I just didn't know what to think when she started in on you like that. I wanted to go after you, but Sherry told me to let you go. I was so worried, thinking something might've happened to you. Where'd you go, anyway?"

Niles and Daphne exchanged a glance. Martin watched them in confusion.

"Dad?" Niles spoke up. "When Daphne came to my apartment earlier, she was terribly upset. And of course I wanted to do anything I could to help her." Niles looked over at Daphne, sighing at the sight of her.

Martin continued to stare in surprise at the two of them. "Son, what are you trying to tell me?" he finally asked. His cop's instincts told him something had changed between the two of them, but he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

Seeing Martin's confusion, Daphne spoke up. "Your son told me that he loves me," she explained simply. "It's the most wonderful surprise I've ever had."

Immediately, Martin reached over and shook his younger son's hand. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Niles replied. He couldn't remember the last time his father had said those words to him. Their relationship might never be perfect, but Niles had a feeling something had just changed for the better. The thought made him suddenly feel hopeful about the future. After so many years of dark, endless loneliness with Maris, Niles was beginning to see some light coming back into his world again. He didn't have to think hard to find the reason for his newfound happiness. It was the same reason he'd always known it would be: Because Daphne was in his life. For good.

**The End**


End file.
